Abilities of the Yoma body and its Yoki
The use of terms ("key/legend") in this article section *The use of "Yoma" refers to all three types: standard Yoma, Claymores, and Awakened Beings. Though the abilities differ between these three types as well as between individuals. *The most common use of "Yoma" refers to the generic humanoid type (the weakest of the three distinctions). However, some Awakened Beings can look like normal Yoma, such as Dauf, or vice versa. So, it's still hard and/or confusing in trying to tell if such a being in question is a normal Yoma or an Awakened Being. Though it seems to be that the former are usually fully humanoid in appearance; so if they look significantly different they are probably Awakened Beings. Also, normal Yoma never have any of the "advanced or exotic" abilities exhibited by Awakened Beings, though some can have the rare formation of wings and, thus, the ability of flight. *The use of "Claymores" refers to normal Claymores, half-Awakened (Miria, Jean, Deneve, Helen, and Clare), and Soul Link controlled Awakened Claymores (Luciela+Rafaela, Alicia+Beth, and the Twin Trainees.) *The use of "Awakened Beings/Ones" refers to Awakened Beings, Abyssal Ones, the Destroyer, the parasitic rod creatures, hosts infected by the parasitic rods, and the Abyss Feeders/Eaters (or as Dietrich calls them, "Demons") *"Yoki," or Yoma energy, enables Yoma, Claymores, and Awakened Beings to move and perform inhuman abilities (a function quite similar to the energy of humans.) Offensive Abilities of a Yoma's Body *Extendable tentacles (or "ribbons" in Riful's case, as they are slightly different than the normal tentacles by most Yoma, Cassandra) *Formation of blades coming out their body's parts (Isley, Clare, Alicia, Beth, Ophelia, Roxanne, Hysteria, the Abyss Feeders/Eaters, etc.) *Formation of multiple jaws/mandibles/mouths (Cassandra, Luciela, and maybe the parasitic rod creatures as well) *Formation of a large tail or tails (Luciela, Isley, Infected Awakened Beth, and the parasitic rod creatures) *Fingernail "bullets" (projectiles) in the case of Rigardo *General changing of physical form (outside of changes already documented) *Size-changing *Increased strength/power (such as Flora and Clare's intrinsic arm strength for performing the Windcutter) *Increased speed and agility (such as Clare's Awakened legs, Isley's Awakened form, and Rigardo's Awakened form) *Formation of wings and flight such as with Hysteria, Priscilla, Awakened Jean (but it's unknown if she could actually fly), the insectoid Awakened Beings in the Invasion of Pieta, the female Awakened Being in Lacroa town, and some normal Yoma. *Projectile Rods (Dauf) *Projectiles and their infection (The Destroyer's huge projectiles, its parasitic rod creatures' small projectiles, and its infected hosts' small projectiles). *Flight through the formation of wings, though this is rare (Priscilla, the Lacroa Awakened Being, Hysteria) *Life-Force Consumption (the "true" Destroyer's "black oil" tentacles) *Extendable arms and/or legs (Helen) *Inhuman twisting of the arms (Jean and Helen) *Multiple "arm-modes" (Isley and his bow-arm, broad sword-arm, axe-arm, shield-arm, claw-arm, and lance-arm) Defensive Abilities of a Yoma's Body *Healing *Re-attachment *Regeneration (see Discussion page for/of this article) *Shape-changing (outside of changes already documented) *Size-changing *Creation of a fake human body (Riful and Agatha) *The Awakened body forms a protective "exoskeleton" or "shell" surrounding/enveloping their real human body (with their vital organs), which can also move around within their Awakened body (Agatha, Ophelia, Riful, maybe Hilda, and maybe Priscilla) *Increased strength/power *Increased speed and agility (such as "dark fairy/moth" or "one-horned demon" Priscilla, Clare's Awakened legs, Isley's Awakened form, and Rigardo's Awakened form) *Flight through the formation of wings, though this is rare (Priscilla, the Lacroa Awakened Being, Hysteria) *Surviving a broken neck and summarily twisting it back from the "broken" position (Ophelia) *Hardenened skin/flesh/hide or armor plating/scales (Roxanne, Priscilla - seemingly at various instances of being attacked - Dauf, and Riful in the manga) Offensive Abilities of a Yoma's Yoki * Yoki Synchronization (Galatea, Roxanne, Cynthia, Yuma; Jean, Clare, Rafaela, and Renee on singular occasions) *Yoki Manipulation (Galatea, some of the Awakened Beings in the Invasion of Pieta) *Sensory Control (Rafaela, Clare) *Increasing the rate of power channeling (Galatea) *Soul Link (Alicia+Beth, and the Abyss Feeders/Eaters at least in their ability to share experiences between each others' minds) *"Mind Link or Mind Merging" (whatever Clare, Rafaela, and/or the Destroyer did that resulted in their minds connecting together) *Increased speed and agility (Hysteria's "Elegant" technique, Miria's original "Phantom Step" and post-timeskip, slower, less yoki-draining "Mirage Step") *Audrey's "Gentle Sword" (as Riful called it) *Nina's "Shadow Chaser" *Rachel's "Strong Sword" *Jean and Helen's "Drill Sword" *Focusing Yoki into a specific body part or parts (Irene into her arm for her Quick Sword technique, Clare into her own arms for the same purpose, Clare into her legs and arms/shoulders/back for her Partial Awakening) *Clare's use of focusing her Yoki (this might possibly involve her pre-emptive yoki sensing ability) into controlling or guiding her Quick Sword against Dauf and, later, several trees (demonstrating the technique to Jean as thanks for indirectly helping Clare learn this ability) *Pre-emptive Yoki sensing ability (Teresa and Clare). Defensive Abilities of a Yoma's Yoki *Yoki Synchronization (Galatea, Roxanne, Cynthia, Yuma; Jean, Clare, Rafaela, and Renee on singular occasions) *Yoki Manipulation (Galatea, some of the Awakened Beings in the Invasion of Pieta) *Soul Link (Luciela+Rafaela, Alicia+Beth, and the AFs/AEs at least in their combat experience sharing with each other) *"Mind Link or Mind Merging" (whatever Clare, Rafaela, and/or the Destroyer did that resulted in their minds connecting their souls) *"Mind Transfer" (Rafaela transferring her mind into Clare's) *Increased speed and agility (Hysteria's "Elegant" technique, Miria's original "Phantom Step" and her post-timeskip, slower, less yoki-draining "Mirage Step") *Focusing Yoki into a specific body part or parts (Irene into her arm for her Quick Sword sword technique, Clare into her own arms for the same purpose, Clare into her legs and arms/shoulders/back for her Partial Awakening); also, most sword techniques are also defensive as they help shield the body by parrying attacks *Pre-emptive Yoki sensing ability (Teresa and Clare) References Category:Yoki Category:Special Attacks in Claymore Category:Technique